


The Raven Cried

by swankkat



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankkat/pseuds/swankkat
Summary: Inspired by the final part of Chapter 6 of "The Treasure of Witches" by Thornvale.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Raven Cried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thornvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornvale/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Treasure of Witches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328156) by [Thornvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornvale/pseuds/Thornvale). 



> A little blood, due to the content of the chapter, but nothing super gory.

_His throat was tight, he could hardly breathe. Something may as well have been gripping it from the outside, but there was nobody else there. Only him. Wheezing past that aching lump in his throat, it took him some time to realise through a spiraling upset that he was on his hands and knees. What had been a numb, dull sort of acceptance was now a broken carousel of hurt and rage, rage, rage , burning like fire in a dragon’s belly. The bear in him was roaring, the wolf was snarling and hungry to tear into something, the horse was pounding its hooves into the earth._

_The raven was crying._

_He had to go on._  
-From Chapter 6, "The Phoenix and the Raven"


End file.
